


Первый поцелуй

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: спецквест [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Локи очень бы хотел увидеть Тони без одежды. Или просто — увидеть. Но Тони, в кои-то веки, не желает вылезать из брони...





	Первый поцелуй

Нельзя сказать, что у Тони всегда была безупречная кожа. Про это Локи, если быть честным, до сих пор ничего не было известно. Тони не из тех, кто демонстрирует себя без одежды. Максимум — кисть левой руки, кусочек шеи и лицо. Да и те последние несколько дней спрятаны под броней. Нет, Локи сам настаивал, чтобы Тони, ввиду непонятной ситуации в Академии, ходил в полном костюме. Все были как на иголках, с минуты на минуту ожидая приказа Фьюри о роспуске, и Локи пришлось бы вернуться в Асгард, оставив Тони здесь, а ни тот ни другой этого не хотели. Локи надеялся, что удастся провести Тони мимо Хеймдалля, а если даже нет… Ну, тогда и нужна броня, чтобы не волноваться за хрупкого смертного, когда они вместе бросятся в пучину неизвестного. Но когда они только вдвоем, можно было бы ее и снимать, так? 

Нет, Локи не требовал, чтобы Тони раздевался целиком. Норны, тот даже в свою знаменитую джакузи на крыше умудрялся залезть в куртке и штанах, и, кажется, всерьез считал, что так оно и надо, если ты не один. И с учетом того, что вокруг Тони при этом обычно вились одна-две девчонки, Локи не то чтобы возражал. Даже специально подтолкнул Тони под локоть заклинанием, чтобы тот уронил в воду свою шоколадку, а потом с удовольствием наблюдал, как Тони сообщает "секрет" ароматизации воды Чаровнице, только-только вышедшей из джакузи. Но Локи казалось, что их отношения уже перешли в ту стадию, когда они могут себе позволить большее, оставаясь наедине. 

Видимо, нет. 

Утром Тони шарахнулся от Локи, как от чумного, стоило ему подойти ближе, чем на пару шагов. Локи бы непременно обиделся и учудил что-нибудь, после чего Академию собирали бы по кусочкам, если бы сам Тони с несчастными интонациями не заявил, что это временная мера, не имеющая к их дружбе никакого отношения, и Тони и сам не особо рад происходящему, но ничего поделать не может. 

— Дай мне пару часов, Локи, и я все тебе объясню, — сказал ему Тони напоследок и унесся в лабораторию к Пиму. Один. Глупый смертный, ха! Неужели он думал, что Локи будет сидеть сложа руки? Не на того напал! 

Не долго думая, Локи отправился к Чаровнице. От этой стервочки чего угодно можно ожидать. Если уж она не побоялась ослушаться Всеотца, что ей стоило плюнуть на договор с Локи и опять попытаться завладеть разумом Тони? Не то чтобы это удалось ей и в первый раз — смертный оказался на удивление устойчивым к любовной магии, но что мешало попробовать снова? Магическая наука не стояла на месте, а Тони был прекрасным подопытным, не способным отказать ни одному кадету Академии.

С другой стороны Амора знала все девчоночьи сплетни и обожала хвастаться, а Тони наверняка все рассказал своей лучшей подружке, Осе. Так что у Локи был вполне реальный шанс разжиться информацией практически из первых рук. Главное — не выдать свой интерес.

Чаровница обнаружилась в Кузнице Асгарда. Работала с каким-то артефактом, время от времени окуная его в золотой магический концентрат, доставленный из Асгарда специально для них. Рядом безвольными марионетками застыли читаури, и в голове у Локи мгновенно созрел план.

— Так, так, так, — вкрадчиво произнес он, материализуюсь у Чаровницы за спиной, — что тут у нас? Прихвостни Таноса, м-м-м? Может, и Ронан где-то поблизости? Ай-яй-яй, Амора! Как тебе не стыдно! 

Чаровница вздрогнула, нарушая процесс, и артефакт бесполезным камушком упал в котел. На хорошеньком личике мелькали, сменяя друг друга, эмоции. Наверняка она просчитывала, насколько опасно для ее планов внезапное появление Локи и чем это может грозить в будущем. Судя по тому, как поджались пухлые губки, Амора понимала, что ничем хорошим. Застигнутая врасплох, она не могла даже вызвать Локи на поединок, ибо незаконченное заклинание не позволяло начать плести новое. 

— Что ты хочешь за молчание? — сразу, без обиняков, спросила она, в мгновение ока взвесив все плюсы и минусы и признавая свое временное поражение. Вот за что ее Локи терпел. До поры до времени. 

— Правду. Что ты задумала? 

— Пра-авду? Богу лжи и коварства? О! — Амора закатила глаза. — Это все Тони, да? Ты совсем помешался на своем смертном! Это уже видно невооруженным взглядом. Что скажет Фригга, когда узнает? 

— Стой! Что ты сейчас сказала? 

— Что слышал. Два сапога пара. Скоро сам узорами пойдешь! Вот тогда я посмеюсь. 

— Ладно. Ладно! Не надо правды, услуга куда лучше. И не смей приближаться к Тони! 

— Больно надо! — задрала точеный носик Амора, даже не представляя, какую информацию только что выдала Локи. — Когда я буду править миром, он сам прибежит ко мне. 

— Мечтай! — ухмыльнулся Локи и открыл портал прямо к Тони в башню. 

Он и подумать не мог, что причина его тревог в таком пустяке. Глупый Тони. Глупый, глупый Тони. 

Его смертный стоял у зеркала с отчаяньем разглядывая свое отражение. На его щеках, на шее, на запястье, изящной вязью покрывая кожу, проступали цветы. Алые, золотые, махровые, герберовидные циннии. Тони держал в руках пробирку с ядовито-зеленым веществом и, похоже, собирался с духом, чтобы испробовать неизвестную гадость на себе. То, что ничем хорошим для Тони это не закончится, если в создании жидкости принимал участие профессор Пим, Локи даже не сомневался. В лучшем случае Тони ждал очередной удар тока, в худшем — путешествие в какой-нибудь из миров мультиверса, куда самому Пиму отправиться было недосуг. 

Радуясь, что успел, Локи подскочил к Тони и вырвал пробирку из рук, на лету уничтожая содержимое. 

— Л-Локи? Что ты тут делаешь? Мы же договорились! — Тони смотрел на Локи своими невозможными глазами, и тот просто больше не мог терпеть. Он обхватил Тони руками, крепко прижимая к себе, чувствуя как цветы переползают на его кожу, и счастливо улыбнулся. 

— Глупый смертный, — шепнул он на ухо Тони, — это не проклятье, не болезнь, не ошибка. Это мои родовые цветы. Это значит, что мы вместе, ты и я, видишь? Асгард принял тебя, Тони! 

Тони скосил глаза на зеркало. Циннии, дополняя узор на коже Тони теперь цвели зеленым на скулах у Локи. 

— Ты именно тот человек, которого я так долго ждал. И магия признала это. 

— Но они везде! Даже там! — смущенно заявил Тони, не пытаясь, впрочем, выбраться из объятий. 

— Даже та-ам… — протянул Локи и озорная улыбка осветила его лицо, — знаешь, есть одно верное средство. 

— Какое? 

— Надо поцеловать это место, и узор на время пропадет. 

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Тони, — придумаешь тоже, поцеловать… Ты же не серьезно? Локи? Локи… 

Тони замер, завороженно глядя на его губы, и Локи не стал ждать другого шанса. Он медленно наклонился, давая Тони возможность передумать, а потом целомудренно коснулся его губ своими. 

На вкус Тони был как мед. Хмельной, сладкий, игристый. Невозможно оторваться и перестать. Локи и не собирался. 

А весь мир может идти к Хеле. И немножечко подождать.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/4/6/3246925/86191174.jpg)


End file.
